


A Promise

by mcrdoctorwho



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrdoctorwho/pseuds/mcrdoctorwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this while in the waiting room of the the hospital May 15,2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

Goodbye kidney. Goodbye liver.  
Goodbye life all the quicker.  
Goodbye liquor, thanks for all the fun.  
But it won't outrank the pain  
Of losing who I love!  
So, I promise you this  
Not a single drop of liquor shall touch my  
tongue.  
But most of all I won't let you ensnare any  
more family into your claws.  
So goodbye liquor,  
welcomed here you no longer are.


End file.
